


桃浆微醺

by Saito_cy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (maybe), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: 你是我裸炽生命里唯一一颗鲜亮红粉蜜桃。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 16





	桃浆微醺

_**1** _

“哥像颗桃子。”

崔秀彬肢臂大展横卧在练习室中央，话音刚好落在崔连准关掉蓝牙音箱的那一瞬。于他来说唯一一个的那哥透过宽阔敞亮的落地镜湿漉漉地剐了自己一眼，旋即视线与他自己的倒影对叠。  
双颊上汗水洇染开去的滢润浅淡粉色有浸透加深的趋势，圆滚滚的熟透生津柔软。崔连准没由来地羞愤，撅起嘟嘟的唇就把濡湿的刘海撩翻起来。  
“现在更像了。”  
“呀。”

扑过去很自然地扭打成一团，装模作样的凶竭输出成动作时都自动钝软掉，化成无关痛痒的奶猫般抓挠啃咬。笑声都黏腻在一起啦，坠落在少年抽枝新生般纠缠的躯干肢体里，轰鸣的喉管上有愈渐突出的桃核一颗。  
成熟又青涩。

不远处的三个弟弟摇着头亦或是砸吧着嘴，无可奈何却也是习以为常地看着这一切，姜泰现一句轻飘飘的真有力气散开在空气里。与此同时崔连准终于瞅准时机，三下五除二把不断挑衅着自己身上痒痒肉的手扣在了地板上。然而还没等他开口为自己讨个公道，崔秀彬带着湿润水汽的安静气音就捷足先登扑在脸上：  
“我说的是实话，哥最近身上好香。”  
快速直球，直切好球带。崔连准没反应过来，他们交互视线。  
“总是有股水蜜桃的味道，闻起来很甜。”  
第二颗直球，角度刁钻。崔连准莫名干咽了一下，不知不觉松散了手上力道。  
“我是喜欢才这么说的。”  
最高速直球，見逃し三振。崔连准堂皇地逃离打击区，要被心脏聒噪得疯掉了。他假装毫不在乎地站起身来要去开音乐，三只小的开始哀鸿遍野说哥还没休息够呢。

崔连准背靠轰然充斥起空间的音乐，提起了些不必要也莫须有的底气。崔秀彬没有丝毫要藏匿笑意的打算，连眼都弯得漂亮，仰着头注视来人。  
“意思是哥之前很臭吗。”  
声音怎么这么燥哑僵硬，简直没出息透了。完了对面那位胜券在握的王牌投手还要不为所动地盛绽笑开，抓住哥哥的手把自己从地板上拉起来。微微朝下的视线，崔连准恍然宛若看见他眼里盛满流心的桃浆簌簌腾翻。  
“才不是。”  
是哥更甜了。

后来在宿舍里，故意让出手柄和游戏光盘支开其他小孩，崔连准把人叫到卧室里，下铺面对面坐好。他从枕头旁边被休宁凯强塞的棉花团子中摸出一罐贝壳纹理的米白容器，月牙一样粉嫩圆润的指甲环绕在其上，像极了初春飘落的几瓣新樱。打开盖子，里面是没有丝毫使用痕迹的洁净淡粉色膏体。  
不算馥郁的香氛在空气里爆裂开来，鼻腔被刻印在神经触梢里的味道唤醒，比往日里闻到的要甜腻上三分。崔秀彬见过也知道，罐身上的英语字读出来是身体乳。

崔连准喜欢清甜的蜜桃香，闻到后好像会有什么跃动的分子顺着血液流淌激活心脏。糖分是多么美妙醉人的东西，即便是从不嗜甜的哥哥也要为深埋在滑腻乳膏里的星点甘味着迷疯狂。

崔秀彬依旧清晰记得，哥哥半夜洗完澡出来沾染湿润水泽的模样。平时倒头就睡的他最近在入睡前自顾自地增多了一项精致而又甜蜜的工作——待到身上残留水珠蒸发殆尽，余温尚且酥适舒心，崔连准便会开始抹拭身体乳。  
偶尔在清浅的睡眠中被诱人的甜香熏醒，在夜灯迷离间睁开朦胧的眼，有一些细软肉体支离破碎地在微光里展现。热水里跳脱出来的肌理濡染着飞霞红粉，辅之以不断冲击着嗅觉细胞的蜜桃香气。似梦非梦间崔秀彬宛若真的看见了桃肉溢出汩汩浆汁，身体醉酒一样燥热迟钝起来。  
“哥害我好想吃桃子。”  
只是早上起来皱起鼻子抱怨，脸却还蹭过去要偷偷汲取锁在衣物纤维间的香气。

现在，这位好像是劈开桃子跳出来的哥，捧着一罐崭新的身体乳，一本正经却也傻乎乎地把它交到自己手里。欲吐不露的神情看得崔秀彬心尖痒痒得很，所以他干脆接了过来，手掌开始揉捏哥哥的一边膝盖，缄默中悄悄鼓励着人开口。  
“秀彬呐，马上是最后一次评价了。”  
话一出口崔秀彬立即对其来意了然于心，但也只是默默把面前人眼里的恳挚迫切尽收眼底。  
“答应哥好好做吧。”  
“哥也会要死一样努力的。”  
说出这句话时崔连准的眼睛真的好亮好亮，漂亮地睁大着，装下了小小宇宙里最不可一世的梦想。血液被他点燃了一样沸腾起来，崔秀彬莫名紧紧覆上了哥哥的手，却半天才从喉咙眼里挤出一个音节。  
“好。”

只是，崔秀彬攥攥手里的小罐子，哥哥确乎完全会错了这层意。他每每叫嚣着有关桃味的一切，都是把喜欢二字层层包装修饰再隐晦掷出。崔连准好像颗蜜桃呀，有的时候只顾着甜到天真的地步，想让所有人喜欢自己又害怕那么多人喜欢自己，就连最亲密的弟弟也不放过。嗔怪他疏离他又比任何人都喜欢细微的skinship，喜欢装作不小心地对你撒点小娇。这样的孩子却永远不敢相信你掏了最澄澈的真心。  
崔秀彬心觉委屈，牙根都委屈到酸软痛彻。他仿佛咬了一口在春季就心急摘下的涩桃，脆生生的暴力肢解下只能从要人掉眼泪的酸楚中捉到一些苦涩。还不到时间呢，崔秀彬想。他注视着镜子里练习编舞的自己。  
桃子还不够熟。

后来确认出道的那天崔连准在练习室里大哭，一包软抽浸染上泪渍堆成雪白小山。崔秀彬伸手像呼噜猫毛一样顺着哥哥起伏剧烈的胸膛背脊，安慰之余也完全被汹涌满溢阀门全开的泪水灌晕。  
他从来不知道崔连准的泪水能有这么丰沛潮湿，像盛产蜜桃的初夏，什么湿润季风寒暖洋流高低气压带全撞在一起的那种时候。感情细腻冗杂的孩子，泪水爆发起来就宛若暴雨红色预警一样绵延得凶狠猛烈。崔秀彬向在自己涌动出来的风雨里摇曳的哥哥张开臂膀，一颗蜜桃便自动滚落进自己怀抱。

他又闻到了，馥郁的。从哥哥哭得热乎乎的身子上蒸腾起来，久已根植在毛孔里的桃子味。崔秀彬变着法子安抚，直到崔连准咕嘟笑破一个鼻涕泡。  
他又细细看过哥哥粉红色的眼眶，粉红色的鼻尖，粉红色的面庞耳垂脖颈指关节，哪里都是粉嫩柔软精致美好的。这一下莫名反倒是崔秀彬酸了鼻子，因为他才发现他好喜欢面前这哥，他才发现现在真的好像是他放弃一切做练习生以来最最幸福快乐的时间。  
是不是醉了，崔秀彬晕晕乎乎地想。所以他再把头埋进哥哥的颈窝里，堂而皇之地深呼吸，肺叶也被浸泡在桃浆里了。

“我们要一起出道了。”

_**2** _

他真的有点孩子气。

口味躯体什么的都像个立派的19岁了，吵着要喝冰美式的日子也增多。但被老师留到凌晨五点回来坐在地上哭到睡着的日子也好多，做不好的时候生自己的闷气整整三天不和别人说一句话的事情也有过。  
崔秀彬庆幸自己心细，感情雷达敏锐，能够及时赶到抚平崔连准被激起的那些皱巴巴的褶子，或者只是抱住膝盖默默坐在哥哥旁边，做他坠落时缓冲绵软的温床，给他最需要的一个坚实的抱抱。

他有感觉到崔连准确乎有那么一点依赖到自己吧——好像最能依赖到的也只有我啦？崔秀彬是有那么点窃喜着的，所以他大胆起来，结果是崔连准也肆无忌惮起来。有时甚至三只小的会一头雾水，说这两个哥为什么这样。  
就像现在凌晨三点，一通电话打来。崔秀彬迷迷瞪瞪接通，把脸埋进枕头里。崔连准叫自己现在出门，电流嘈杂得很，还有呼呼的风声。  
练习完不就该回宿舍瘫着吗，还跑什么便利店呀，上晚班的收银姐姐又该被吓死了吧。  
但崔秀彬也是最清楚得很，电话那头是他这么些时日里最酥透的软肋，稍微戳一下自己就要颤栗缴械。他分明心绪早都翩跹飞去了，只是躯壳还贪恋枕温衾暖。可是崔连准也摸透了这点习性，所以他给了一击毫不客气的本垒打：  
“呀，快来。哥请你吃桃子。”

说什么“呀”，口气真差。崔秀彬赌气一样缩起脖子，踢走一块路边灰色石子，初春的夜风还是料峭得很。突兀响起的铃声吓得他指尖抖在免提键上，崔连准的声音催命般响起。  
“还不快来？”  
于是崔秀彬又奔跑起来了。在去练习室的那条小路上，在奔向一个宏大绚丽得不可思议的梦想的路上，在去见自己喜欢的男孩的路上。

然后他气喘吁吁地停在那家他们总去的便利店门口，旁边小桌子边坐着一个笑盈盈的崔连准。来啦，他的语气又这么甜这么绵软了起来。崔秀彬还没来得及回答半个字，嘴里先被塞了一颗椭圆状的软球。  
牙尖下意识闭合，轻而易举刺破胀起的薄膜。浆液裹着糖分一股脑迸裂，味蕾兴奋了起来，就连那点欲盖弥彰的酸味都让大脑欲罢不能。崔秀彬立刻感到自己是又醉了，仿佛刚吃下的不是崔连准手里那袋コロロ果汁软糖，而是ほろよい蜜桃味气泡酒。  
“甜吗？”

**甜啊，好甜。我的那段来不及光临生命的青春期，17岁的懵懂里悄悄藏匿起来的窒息与心悸，那么多那么多的绵茸细软温柔，全都给了你。**

店员这个时候来搭话了，递给崔秀彬一个密封好的冰袋。崔秀彬接过来只是眨巴了一下眼就下意识去看人的小腿，果不其然左边的裤管被挽到膝盖窝那儿挂着，脚踝处已经微微肿起。  
抬头就又是崔连准玻璃珠一样黑溜的眼，他伸手往崔秀彬的唇间又塞了一颗软糖，后者读出他小心翼翼的歉疚意，在骤然沉淀下来的气氛里兀自发酵着。而崔秀彬只是咀嚼，发狠地吮吸口腔里的酸甜。  
“抱歉啦秀彬，夏天哥再请你吃真的桃子。”

他蹲下身来帮崔连准绑冰袋，恍然间崔秀彬觉得自己好像变成了童话里帮仙度瑞拉穿水晶鞋的小王子。所以他把这个想法告诉了正有点费力地攀到自己脊背上的哥哥，崔连准却有点无语地笑了两声，继而温软的躯体紧紧地贴了上来。又是安心的蜜桃香，与鼻息一同轻飘飘扑在后脖颈上，蝶翼扑棱一样痒。  
“说什么胡话呢。”  
崔秀彬轻轻挽起哥哥的腿，听到崔连准的回答不满地哼了一声。旋即他怀着报复心理一样猛然站起，满意收获崔连准的惊呼和环绕住自己脖子的双臂。哥哥攥起拳头锤了一下崔秀彬的肩窝，就这么一瞬，萦绕氤氲于唇齿的松动字音被伶仃敲落。

“哥真应该庆幸我喜欢你。”

崔连准倏地收紧了身体，收紧了心脏。

“你说什么？”

然后19岁的大男孩就又掉起眼泪了。只消这人一句话，他本就薄弱软嫩的外皮就破碎不堪。熟烂的果肉更遭不住激压，暗涌的鲜亮蜜水肆无忌惮地流泻。他哭得那样凶狠，所有都濡湿了。怎么办，崔连准抽噎着说了，你怎么可以和我喜欢你一样喜欢我。一切神经粘膜肌肉都被桃浆浸泡，而他在其中溶解甜化消弭。  
我幸福得快死掉了。

崔秀彬在玄关处把他从脊背上放下来，可崔连准却还觉着自己浮漾在淡粉云间。唇珠就这样被啄吻一下，浅尝辄止地，宛若睫羽缥缈轻扫过蜜桃毛皮上一层细小茸毛。于是崔连准又滴滴哒哒地洒了一池桃浆。

你是我裸炽生命里唯一一颗鲜亮红粉蜜桃。

_**3** _

七月。

崔连准伸长裸露的足，半眯着眼，有一个忙碌身影在毛玻璃似的视线里穿梭。刚送走三只小的出去上学，上午十点阳光就已经热烈。  
好热。  
徒劳无功地摁下空调遥控器的按键，苍老的机器还只是苟延残喘地发出刺耳的轰鸣震颤。崔连准用舌尖去接锡罐里最后一滴苏打水，脆弱的肉粉薄膜被碳酸狠狠伤害，留下一点痛楚和迅速消散的冰意。

“秀彬啊——”

视线晃荡里被叫的人出现，他葱段的指尖中有圆滚滚的一只球体，上面缀着些粉红的点。见到的一瞬间崔连准大脑里已经呼啸起记忆中的清甜，唾液分泌，心急如焚。但他明知故问：  
“这是什么？”  
“哥要的桃子。”

崔秀彬注视着哥餍足般笑开，舒展到极致的脖颈，微微偏过的头。他唇齿张开，咬下。  
他在超市的角落里故意挑走的熟透软桃，褪去果皮就只剩堪堪维持着形态的一池桃浆。而如今豁口打开，汁液兀自流泻。顺着崔秀彬的指甲盖至虎口，划过锋利的腕骨，滴落在地板上。于是眼波终于流转至哥哥。  
果肉进入口腔就化掉了，所以崔连准总是在渴求。崔秀彬知道，所以他慢慢将小臂抬高。大滴的浊液划过仰起时就分明起来的下颚，在两条锁骨之间陷落，泄露的又滑进衣沿转为水渍。微阖的睫羽无规律地颤动着，唇瓣吸附于粉白球面之上，鲜亮的水泽也蛊惑起来。

崔连准追逐着那颗冰凉的甜软，终端却被滚烫的唇捕获。他笑了，吻不住，于是慵懒温顺地倒陷在沙发里，任热软的唇舌在胸脯缱绻流连。  
桃浆微醺，麻痹理智。他们是一对无可救药的蛀虫，只一味贪图糖分。

情动到极致的崔连准像颗桃子。

很热，毛细血管充血，于是细软肉体呈现。飞霞样的粉细看是跟桃肉一样密密麻麻的点，崔秀彬抑制不住地去联想，嘴馋，然后啃咬。  
齿印，吻痕，津液。喑哑的浅吟转高旖旎。  
七月，是蜜桃季。

崔连准变成只为一人成熟、只供一人采撷的柔软蜜桃。连桃核的育成都省去了，在崔秀彬怀里绵化到极致，柔若无骨地流泻开去。崔秀彬四根手指最后搅动了几下，旋即从松软的果肉里抽出，黏着成丝的桃浆连绵。

顶入的时候哥哥莫名又水汽丰沛。崔秀彬心脏就轻易被捏碎，停了身下动作就去吻，寻觅到同沙发套纠葛的苍白指节环绕。很痛吗，他还是开口问了。不料哥哥的脚踝却难耐地蹭起自己的腰窝，发狠啃咬吻过来的唇。  
不是啊，傻瓜。他攀附住崔秀彬的肩，胯部耸动让最后一点茎身也完全没入蜜穴。  
是叫你快点操坏我。

于是他们都醉了，在桃浆里溺亡。好多汁液融合混杂，打湿身体布料黏腻。崔连准红透了，也好看得要命。所以他惹来无止境的齿列割划，愈加纵情的深入顶弄。爱欲迭起积压在最私密的器官里，也迸发淋漓在桃肉的最深处，湿哒哒流淌在崔秀彬的小腹。

后来等崔秀彬系好套清理完纸巾团，崔连准还挡着半边面庞在沙发上止不住地哭。崔秀彬走过去，一只手臂撑在哥哥脸边就俯下身要吻。崔连准却很干脆地扭开了头，屈起膝盖横在两人中间。

“你才19岁。”

崔秀彬顿时气得想笑，他不费什么力地就分开哥哥的双膝，环上自己的胯，然后捉住遮掩眼鼻的手。  
“可我喜欢哥。”  
崔连准看了过来，却还是不服气一样摇了摇头，吸了吸鼻子继续说：  
“我20岁，警察要抓抓的是我。”

不是这样啊。最先偷食禁果的分明是我，也是我故意剥了一整颗桃引诱的你。世上哪有可以容纳我们的伊甸园，所以才要带着哥逃走。

毕竟哥才是我鲜活人生里最爱恋那颗蜜桃，没了哥要在哪汲取缺失的糖分。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER: https://hnmysaito.lofter.com/post/30fb3bfc_1c8020b28


End file.
